


A bad temper

by Estethell



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Balin is so sweet, Class Differences, Dori doesn't understand nothing!, Dori has a bad temper, Feelings Realization, Implied Nori/Bofur - Freeform, M/M, Misunderstandings, Nori has his head on his shoulders, Protective Older Brothers, Quest of Erebor, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estethell/pseuds/Estethell
Summary: Dori has a bad temper, everyone knows that and everyone tries to avoid him when they can. Dori is used to this situation and doesn't care.But one day a certain noble and old dwarf begins to take an interest in him and Dori is confused.Meanwhile, Dwalin begins to get close to Ori and Dori suspects that Balin is trying to befriend him only to help his brother win Ori.Will it really be so?
Relationships: Balin/Dori (Tolkien), Bofur/Nori (Tolkien), Dwalin/Ori (Tolkien)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter  1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god I'm back to writing, this is amazing, I'm so happy!!!
> 
> Some clarifications before reading:  
> \- This fic is translated with Google Translate, so please excuse any kind of error and bad adaptation. I am always open to advice and suggestions for improvement;  
> \- This was supposed to be a one shot, but as I write poems instead of short stories, I have divided this story into two chapters. I'll be publishing the other chapter soon. The story is over, I just have to translate everything;  
> \- Since I love to discuss my stories, characters and general ideas, you can find me on Tumblr or Twitter to write to me if you want. Don't be afraid, I don't bite!  
> Tumblr: Estethell.tumblr.com  
> Twitter: @Estethell

Dori was not an easy-tempered dwarf, everyone knew it, and everyone behaved accordingly.  
From an early age, Dori had distinguished himself from other dwarf kids by being a rather grumpy and very whiny type. He had to complain about everything, everything spoiled his mood, everything could become a source of grumblin.  
Soon it was realized that Dori had been blessed by Mahal with a beauty almost out of the ordinary, but he was only a lantern for fireflies: as soon as some dwarf approached interested, Dori chased him away in a bad way without much ceremony.

His bad temper was aggravated when he had to deal with little Ori. In addition to his general discontent about everything, a sort of inner mother hen was born and permanently installed that would not allow him to leave Ori alone for even a second.  
In short, Dori had a bad temper and hardly anyone who was not his younger brother could stand him.

So it surprised no one, not even Dori himself, when the company began to vehemently avoid him after the first few days of travel.  
No one behaved unpleasantly or purposely avoided him, but Dori found himself more frequently than others riding alone or in companies that spoke to him only a few words. Moreover, during the dinners few dwarves would gladly sit next to him to eat and chat happily.  
No one was looking for him for what was commonly called good social interaction.

Dori wasn't surprised, in fact he would have been quite the opposite, and snuggled into his marginal position in the company. He never stopped grumbling and complaining about anything to anyone, observing with a small sense of satisfaction how others responded condescending and a little uncomfortable.  
He was like that and he wouldn't change his way for any reason in the world.

This behavior often led him to quarrel with his other younger brother, Nori. He was a free spirit, always very cheerful and flirtatious and crafty ways. Dori couldn't stand that lewd attitude of him, but Nori managed to win the sympathies of many people in that way.  
At that moment, Nori was certainly attracting the attention of Bofur, a kind and friendly miner who loved to chat and take care of the little hobbit.  
Nori had certainly noticed him already from the first evening in Bag End, in the hobbit's house, and since then he has tried in every way to attract his attention, with obvious success.

The only company Dori really wanted and demanded was Ori's. The little dwarf had to be his shadow, he couldn't get away from him, he had to remain under his constantly worried and inquiring gaze.  
Ori was her younger brother, whose innocence had to be protected in every way, and Dori was furious when he saw that Ori was beginning to take some interest in Dwalin and prefer the warrior's company to his.  
Dori could not accept it and accentuated his discomfort by venting him into constant complaints about everything.

That day, Dori could not stand the heavy rain that was soaking his exquisite travel clothes and expertly braided hair. He had tried to ask the wizard to do something, but he was a little laughed at and his request was cordially refused. However, this did not seem to calm the dwarf, on the contrary it increased his discontent and his grumbling.  
Soon most of the dwarves that were around him distanced him tired of hearing his constant complaining, and Dori found himself a bit isolated from the rest of the group. The only ones still around him were Balin, who was busy chatting thickly with Thorin, Ori, and Bombur.

"Oh I can't take it anymore, this rain will drive me crazy!"

Silence.

“It has been raining for hours, it is not possible that the sky is so swollen with rain! Someone cursed this quest!"

Silence.

"Damn, I'm so drenched that my panties are wet too!"

Giggle.

Dori jerked his head up to see who was laughing at his words. Balin was covering his mouth with a gloved hand and watching him with an amused look as Thorin snorted. Dori blushed violently under that gaze. He had talked a lot to say something and vent his bad mood of him and he had not realized that he had said something that could be obscene and misunderstanding at the same time.  
He swelled with wounded pride and glared at the old dwarf who was still giggling.

“Well, what are you laughing at? Aren't you wet too?"

He tried to maintain a pose that screamed pride everywhere as he spurred the horse away, the sound of muffled laughter following behind his back.  
He felt deeply humiliated and suddenly he hated that old noble dwarf who did nothing but worship Thorin and talk about commerce and politics.  
But looking back on it soon after, Dori felt vaguely flattered that for the first time since they left Ered Luin, someone hadn't just ignored him but not only listened to his words, but also had a positive reaction (he was used to to behaviors much less polite than that).  
He rode on in the pouring rain with a small smirk on his face.

*

That evening the company was dripping with water, but finally camped in a dry place.  
The cave they had chosen was small and welcoming, but above all sheltered from the wind and pouring rain that continued to fall non-stop.  
Oin and Gloin had managed to recover good wood for the fire, even if it was wet, on the journey. Luckily, they had a small supply of dry wood with which they lit a modest fire that served to dry the wet one and make it usable.

Having the fire ready, Bombur immediately set about cooking a hot and filling soup while the other dwarves tried to change their wet clothes for something clean and dry. Soon there were clothes and rags hanging everywhere to dry, Bifur had even used their weapons and a rope to create a small drying rack. A gamble, if someone or something attacked the company most of them would be disarmed, but they still decided to take the risk.

Dori was sitting on a small stone near the fire trying to warm his feet cramped by the cold and humidity. He didn't want to have blisters and other injuries that would bother him on the journey, and he had forced Ori to do the same too.  
The other dwarves gathered in small groups and began chatting happily as Bombur announced dinner was ready.

They began to eat the hot soup with taste while they commented on the trip, remembered funny situations or talked about home. Soon Bilbo also brought Ori, who sat beside him, into the conversation, and Dori found himself in silence eating his soup while listening to the general chatter. Sometimes Ori tried to get him into the conversation, but Dori answered listlessly.  
He was very tired and deeply bothered by the general situation.

He lacked his bed, good food, the warm comfort of a home, and the constant presence of Ori who depended totally on him. There in the company he had none of that, and he contented himself with distractedly observing how Nori whispered who knows what things to a very amused Bofur. For some strange reason that sight caused him a strong feeling of sadness and he quickly averted his eyes, shifting them to the rest of the company.

Fili and Kili ate with relish and talked aloud with Gloin gesturing with spoon in hand, splashing all the soup around. Oin listened to them smiling and nodding, but he probably couldn't hear half of the words they were saying. Dwalin was engaged in a heated conversation with Thorin, Balin following in perplexity and sometimes speaking with a few thoughtful words.

Dori stood watching him for a moment, really looking at him for the first time. Balin was a dwarf with a noble bearing and a very good taste for aesthetics, Dori had to admit, who took great care of his physical appearance despite his advanced age. For an elderly dwarf, Balin kept himself very well and was quite endearing.  
Dori snorted in amusement. The thought that he would find Balin, an old dwarf of noble rank, endearing had surprised even himself.

Balin intervened in the discussion by addressing Dwalin, and as he did so he saw Dori watching him. As soon as he finished talking to his brother, he turned his attention to Dori and smiled at him. Dori was amazed by that kind gesture on the part of that dwarf whom he knew little and with whom he had even less interactions.  
He looked away without returning the smile and assuming a contrite expression, but in reality he felt inside himself as if something was blooming.  
And if his cheeks flushed, no one pointed it out.

*

The flood lasted for days, spoiling the mood of the whole company. Even the cheerful Bofur began to suffer the negative influence of the time, he smiled with effort and no longer sang silly songs to cheer up his spirits.  
Dori was intractable the whole time, even with Ori, and this displeased him very much.  
After that evening when Balin smiled at Dori, the elderly dwarf had no longer shown any interest in getting close to Dori, and the latter classified the dwarf as one of the many who ended up avoiding him after getting to know him a little better.  
He never accepted the thought that he was a little sorry about that turnaround, nor did he ever accept the idea that perhaps he could take a step towards the dwarf. Accepting this would have meant admitting that Dori was actually mildly interested in Balin.  
Even slightly defining that interest was a lie, but Dori had always managed effectively to stifle his inner little voices with force.

After those humid days came the long-awaited spring sun that warmed dwarves and ponies with placid heat. Everyone found a better mood and the silly and funny songs started again. It seemed as if the mood of the company varied according to the weather, as if they lived on photosynthesis and therefore drew energy from the sun.  
Quite unusual for a group of dwarves accustomed to living under the mountains, but just that was happening right now.

Dori reluctantly yielded Ori to Dwalin, watching them as they rode next to each other and chatting amiably. Dori had tried to object in every way, but Ori had simply ignored him in favor of Dwalin. Now Ori was slowly leaving him behind too, Dori thought painfully, soon he would be alone with a great void to fill.

He rode with his head down thinking about the emptiness that Ori was causing in his soul when the space that until a few moments before had been occupied by his younger brother's pony was taken by another.  
Dori immediately raised his head in anger, ready to chase away any dwarf who had approached him that way, but he froze instantly when he saw Balin's affable smile.  
The old dwarf smiled warmly at him, then looked ahead to his brother talking to Ori.

"Don't you also think they're a really curious couple?" Hee asked him in a soft voice.

Still contrite and astonished, Dori followed his gaze and also looked at the strange couple riding ahead of them.

“I only see two very different people talking, and above all not a couple. No, impossible, I refuse to think about it!"

"Why do you say that?"

“Ori is too small, he can't start a courtship if Dwalin ever really wants to start one, and I doubt it. Also, I don't think Dwalin is right for Ori. Ori is such an educated and shy dwarf, Dwalin rough and belligerent. No, it's not possible"

Balin's smile changed from friendly to bitter as he watched Dwalin smile at little Ori as he excitedly told something.

"Maybe you should give him a chance, Ori is pretty big now, he's an adult dwarf-"

"No, he’s not. He's not ready, I tell you"

"And when will he be, in your opinion?"

"Never!"

Dori raised his voice in the last answer and this led Balin to fall silent and not answer. They were silent and lost in their thoughts for several minutes, Dori stabbing their brothers' shoulders with his eyes, Balin looking wistfully at the path they were walking.

"Do you think that two dwarves with a large age difference cannot make a good couple?" Balin asked suddenly, looking directly into his eyes.

Dori noticed that the other dwarf's gaze was full of pain and for a moment he wondered if they were actually still talking about their brothers, but that doubt was immediately suffocated by his usual stubbornness. Not taking pity on Balin's docile attitude, he hardened his features and looked away in anger.

"No, that's not the point"

"So the problem is their difference in social class?"

“Not even this! And if you mean that Ori is not up to your social rank, you are very wrong!"

"So, what is the problem?" Balin pressed on, noticing how bad Dori was taking all those questions and about to explode.

“Because we are talking about my little Ori, my little brother. I will not allow anyone to touch it, never, ever!"

The screams spun several members of the company, especially Ori and Dwalin who rode ahead of them. Dwalin looked at them with perplexity as Ori was flushed to the tips of his ears and looked at Dori with a hurt look. Dori was deeply ashamed of having lost his temper and screaming those words. He tried to say something to Ori, but the boy turned his back on him and urged the horse to advance faster.

Dori sighed heavily as he felt like an asshole, then he remembered why all this had happened and turned furiously to Balin who continued to ride peacefully beside him.

"Are you happy now?" He almost looked like he was spitting poison with anger, but Balin smiled sweetly. He seemed almost relieved of a great weight, all the sadness of a few moments before disappeared who knows where.

“Actually yes. And don't worry, Ori will have already forgiven you"

He slowed his horse's pace by pulling the bridle and left Dori to mull over, perplexed and amazed on what had just happened.

*

That episode radically changed Balin's behavior towards Dori, much to the latter's amazement and disappointment. After that discussion on horseback, which Dori considered devoid of any logic or utility, Balin began to be more present around Dori. It was not a sudden change, but rather a slow and gradual approach of the old dwarf to the young man of difficult character.

Balin began to look at Dori frequently or to listen to his complaints more often, also trying to respond adequately when he had the opportunity. His presence around Dori became constant, even if never inappropriate. It was a discreet presence that did not interfere with Dori in the least, and that he understood when the latter needed solitude or intimacy.

Dori tried to ignore the continued veiled attentions of the elderly dwarf by suspecting him and his purposes. Realizing that that change had taken place after their discussion on the possible union between their two younger brothers, for Dori it was now taken for granted that Balin acted like this by the will of Dwalin or in any case to favor that situation.

_He has no interest in me, he just wants to help Dwalin get Ori. Ah! dreamer him, dreamer them! I will never leave my Ori, ever!_

Despite his aloof and slightly hostile behavior towards him, Balin showed no sign of giving up, which made Dori nervous and curious at the same time. Usually his suitors got tired in a short time of that hopeless court, or they decided to act directly in the hope of getting out of that stalemate, instead Balin revolved around Dori like a bee revolves around a flower, but never lean on its petals. It seemed as if Balin was content to be able to stand by him and listen to everything he had to say.

The calm and patient behavior of the king's old advisor confused Dori not a little, who in a few days no longer knew how to deal with that dwarf. He would have liked to chase him away but he did not want to be rude in the eyes of the other members of the company, moreover he did not want to antagonize the dwarf nobility, but it irritated him not to be able to know the real reason for those concerns. But in his heart, Dori began to feel slightly pampered and secretly began to enjoy those little attentions, even if he didn't show it. So when Balin sat next to him while they ate around the fire, Dori felt like something hot and sticky was filling his stomach well before he ate his meal.  
When they rode, Dori had to try hard to suppress a smirk when he noticed how Balin tried to restrain the horse or encourage its stride to catch up. Often there was no exchange of words and both Dori and Balin engaged in conversations with other members of the company, but when their eyes happened to meet, Balin always had a sweet smile just for him.

One evening they camped under a large oak which made a good shelter thanks to its gigantic and intricate branches.  
The company was exhausted from the long ride of the day, but they managed to set up camp and prepare dinner and their beds. Dwalin and Balin were sent to gather wood and Dori found himself staring at the old dwarf walking away, chatting to his brother.  
When he noticed it he immediately looked away, but he made the mistake of placing it on his younger brother. That hothead of Nori sat next to Bofur and put his arm around his shoulders, but his attention was completely on Dori. He winked complicit, evidently aware of the strange situation between Balin and his brother. Dori blushed violently with embarrassment and cast a hateful look at him, then he devoted himself to watching how Ori tried to draw the intricate intertwining of branches and leaves of the oak.

It was a long time before Fundin's two sons returned to the camp, so much so that some dwarves began to worry and murmur that they wanted to go find them. Dori remained oblivious to the situation, but even if he would deny it under torture, in his heart he too began to worry about the fate of the two dwarves. Not so much for that energetic Dwalin, he knew very well to take care of himself, but for Balin who, although still a formidable warrior, was still an elderly dwarf.

The sigh of relief at seeing them return was general, but despite the fact that they carried a considerable amount of wood with them, they all felt that something was wrong. Dwalin was red as a burning flame and livid with anger, his eyes threatened an explosion of violence at the slightest provocation, while Balin had lost his good-natured and calm air and seemed more the dwarf representation of despair. Both of them placed their load near the fire and without saying a word sat away, closing in on their silence.

It was evident that they had fought heavily on some subject, Dori recognized all the signs of a furious quarrel that had just passed, he had tried them all on his skin several times thanks to Nori. When he saw that Balin decided not to sit next to him but next to the silent and reserved Bombur, Dori felt a hint of disappointment mixed with the strong desire to reach him and ask him what had happened.  
He immediately gave himself a mental slap for two reasons: it was incredibly rude to ask a dwarf with whom you were not very familiar with intimate details about his family, and because he had wanted even for a moment to be with him.

_Don't get swayed, Dori! He is kind only to help Dwalin, he just wants me to soften up so I can happily accept the relationship between Dwalin and Ori! He has no interest in you, he is like others. Don't be fooled, Dori! You must think of Ori's good, always!_

But those thoughts failed to take root in his mind as he watched as Balin forced a courtesy smile at Bombur as he accepted a plate of soup, then set it aside and looked disconsolately at his feet. Balin looked like a beaten dog, and it reminded Dori a lot of when Ori was sad about Nori's sudden departures.

He started an inner conflict whether he would get up and go to Balin to talk to him or pretend nothing happened and continue eating and listening to Ori's chatter. He couldn't make up his mind, all possibilities had pros and cons. At a certain point the question lost the connotations of doubt and became more of a statistical problem, like when he analyzed the possibility of making a purchase or not. Dori analyzed all the certain and hypothetical aspects of both decisions, trying to understand which would be better to choose, both objectively and subjectively, placing the emphasis on his personal interest, then on the interest of the company, evaluating whether Ori's influence could compromise the final results.

Eventually, Dori spent so much time mulling over that he didn't notice that the moment had passed and all the dwarves were laying down while those on watch took their places.  
Dwalin insisted on being first. His anger was such that it would be useless for him to try to sleep.

Balin, on the other hand, immediately took his leave with a forced smile and a quick goodbye, then he hid under the covers of his bed curling up on himself. Worried, Bifur and Oin placed their beds next to him and slowly dozed off. Thorin, too, was worried about that ill-concealed argument between brothers, but his common sense told him not to meddle in the private affairs of other people's families, even if they were cousins and close friends of him.

Dori was annoyed by that situation, blaming himself for thinking so long about something trivial instead of making a decision right away. He had let the opportunity slip away and probably would never have another one.  
But, on the other hand, what did he care? It wasn't his business and he didn't have to poke his nose into things that didn't concern him.  
But even so he couldn't help but take one last look at Balin's covered form as he crouched next to Ori already half asleep.

*

The next morning the company set off again early and in a good mood. Many of them chatted non-stop, some laughed loudly even though Thorin and Dwalin always kept a gloomy air and Gandalf looked around with a good-natured and slightly bewildered air.  
Dori made sure Ori had eaten breakfast and took everything with him, then mounted the pony himself and walked off following the line. Balin was galloping far behind him and Dori hadn't been able to see him to make sure of his mood.  
Not that he cared of course, only that he was sorry that a dwarf as kind and peaceful as Balin was in such a sad mood.

After a short time his brother Nori joined him, followed by Bofur cheerfully humming a silly song.

"So Dori, did you sleep well tonight?" Nori asked with a sly smile on his face.

"Yes fine. What do you want, Nori?"

“Oh, so you offend me my brother! Can't I want to know how my favorite big brother is?"

“First of all, I'm your only older brother, in spite of myself, and second, you are never interested in others except for some personal gain. Now tell me what you want or let me ride in peace!"

He heard a small chuckle coming from Bofur clumsily covering his mouth with one hand so as not to sound too disrespectful, while he agreed with the rumors that Dori really had a bad temper. Dori flicked his tongue while Nori nudged Bofur in the side to make him stop, well aware that Dori was very close to getting nervous.  
And a nervous Dori was a very intractable and annoying Dori.

"Okay Dori, you know me all too well" Nori yielded "I've noticed that lately you spend a lot of time with Balin son of Fundin"

“It's not me who spends time with him, he's the one who goes around me nonstop. I don't know what he wants but he won't get it, whatever it is!"

Both Nori and Bofur were impressed by Dori's acid response and his quick jump to conclusions. Dori was also surprised by the same words from him. It seemed like things if he was trying to attack and divert attention to himself to protect himself ... but to protect himself from what?

"Anyway, it's none of your business" He concluded dryly, then gave a firm blow to the pony's bridle and walked away from his brother.

Nori pursed his lips as he watched him go, doubtful and suspicious.

"It almost seems like your brother is clumsily trying to hide his sympathy for Mister Balin" Bofur commented with a sympathetic smile.

“I know him well enough to be able to say that not even he has noticed this sympathy of his, or that he is trying in every way to stifle it. Dori is like that. First the duty, then the duty, finally the duty!"

"And the pleasure?" Bofur laughed, amused by that pun.

"Pleasure for him consists in duty" Nori laughed back, then turned serious. "But not this time" He concluded with a wolfish smile.

*

The days of travel passed quietly. After the first few where Balin and Dwalin carefully avoided each other by not speaking but always trying to be courteous and polite to everyone else, Thorin eventually called them both aside after a dinner.  
They talked for a long time, Dwalin more and more upset as Balin maintained a cool composure and Thorin listened without speaking. The situation did not seem to improve until Gandalf intervened, who with a few words managed to placate everyone, then quickly walked away not wanting to interfere in the matters of the dwarves.  
The confrontation continued for a long time but in the end Thorin seemed to find a compromise, and the two brothers shook hands and hugged each other relieved to have found a solution.  
From that moment on, the trip returned to being peaceful and very smooth, full of cheerful chatter and good humor, even if you could see an unspoken question on all those bearded faces:  
What was the reason for the fight?

Balin went back to being the peaceful and quiet dwarf ever, his constant but not bulky presence refreshed the hearts of all, who had suffered in seeing him so tried by the situation. And soon Dori found himself again at his side talking about light topics, or riding in placid silence. Dori felt a strong sense of joy in seeing Balin return, but tried to stifle his inner voice that he bully claimed that he had missed her presence and his attentions. Instead, he always tried to behave with cold detachment, suggesting however that he was happy that the situation had been resolved without problems.

Nori watched those scenes with great disappointment, shaking his head and narrowing his eyes, looking for a way to speed things up or push the now static situation. Ori however did not notice that situation because he was too interested in Dwalin, in what he did and what he said, trying to go unnoticed by an overly attentive Dori.  
Dori, on the other hand, really wanted to find a way to get his brother away from Fundin's son.

He did not have time to act due to the abrupt quarrel between Thorin and Gandalf, the inconvenience of the trolls (he tried to minimize the incident and not think of his whole family on a spit on a burning brazier, cooked by three hungry trolls) and from the daring and desperate escape from the orcs.

When he began to think again he was leaning against a railing of one of Rivendell's many balconies, admiring the extraordinary panorama and secretly appreciating the architecture and refined taste of the elves. He hated elves, he didn't trust them like any good dwarf, but he admitted that those tall snobbish bastards had a great taste for aesthetics.

He was enjoying the gentle breeze and the scent of flowering plants when he was joined by Balin, who leaned on the railing beside him and smiled softly at him.

"It is a beautiful place despite being the lair of the elves, right?"

“Yes, I have to admit I like it. But the food is bad!"

Balin laughed heartily at Dori's complaint, and Dori tried in every way to hide the smile that was overwhelmingly surfacing on his face. Instead he forced himself to remain impassive and with his typical pouting frown.

“You are really right. Fortunately, lads have found some meat somewhere and are cooking it over an improvised fire. They broke the furniture they found around"

Dori sensed the disapproval in Balin's voice and for a moment wondered if Balin disapproved this type of vandalism or would have preferred to burn the whole valley down. He put that crazy idea aside and looked down to where the rest of the company had camped and feasted loudly.

"You're hungry? Do you want to join them? " Balin asked cautiously, and Dori sensed that Balin was not only there to admire the view and chat amiably about the bizarre architecture of the elves, but he had other purposes unknown to him.

“No, I'm not hungry. We can talk"

Balin was dumbfounded for a split second, taken aback by Dori's sharp response, then he softened his gaze and smiled again.

"Well then. I just wanted to talk to you about something important. It's about Ori-"

"Ori! What does Ori have to do with it now?" Dori exclaimed in alarm and immediately his features became hard. Balin noticed his stiffening and tried to be even more cordial and diplomatic, in the hope of calming the other dwarf.

“Here you see, I noticed that Ori has a great passion for drawing and writing, and honestly a great talent too. Also, he has started writing a kind of travelogue of his own initiative by taking notes on everything that happens and what he sees. You've noticed, haven't you?"

Balin patiently waited for Dori to respond to continue his speech, hoping he was kind enough to soften the other dwarf, but his gaze confirmed that he had not given up.

“Yes, Ori is a very good and very talented dwarf and I didn't need to notice that, I already knew that. Where do you want to go?"

Balin sighed and decided to be just as direct and deal with the matter right away.

“I would like to take Ori as an apprentice scribe. I believe that he has the right qualities to become an excellent- "

"The only thing you want is to find a way to tie Ori to you so that your brother can woo him! No, don't make that surprised face, I noticed how he buzzes around him. This was the reason for your quarrel, wasn't it?"

"In part…" Balin admitted shocked by Dori's explosive reaction.

The dwarf with the mithril hair broke away from the railing and faced the other dwarf with a furious look and a face red with anger.

“Listen to me, Ori is still too young to be wooed, to be an apprentice, for everything! Ori needs me, only I can take care of him. I'm never gonna let anyone hurt him, do you understand? NEVER! Stay away from Ori, you and especially your brother! You won't ruin my sweet little brother!"

His screams were so loud that all the dwarves who camped stopped to listen in shock as the elves who were above the other balconies or around the gardens turned in concern. Even Lord Elrond, who was walking up a small driveway beside Gandalf, stopped speaking and hurried in their direction with a troubled look, followed by the even more troubled wizard.

Dori gasped in outburst as Balin's incredulous, anguished gaze stared at him in silence. Not bearing his weight, he turned his back on him and made the mistake of looking towards the bivouac. Ori was standing next to Nori and Gloin, his face shocked as he wept silently. Dori saw how Nori tried to reassure him by hugging him but Ori struggled and stepped out of Dori's sight. The last thing he saw before walking away mortified and ashamed to look for Ori was Nori's hateful look.

All night Dori had searched for Ori in every corner, garden and room of Rivendell, without finding him. When he finally decided to go back to the others to try to rest a bit, he found Ori clutched in the arms of his brother, who for once was not sleeping next to Bofur.

Dori felt a mix of happiness, sweetness and anguish and smiled as his eyes moistened. The memory of Nori falling asleep next to the newborn Ori while Dori was taking care of his sick mother surfaced in his mind and flooded him with nostalgia and sadness.  
He remembered all the details, Nori's faint rhythmic snoring, the little noises Ori made in his sleep dreaming who knows what, and the sweet sad smile of his mother thanking and praising him as she took a cup of tea from his hands .  
Her words had remained etched in his mind like ink on paper:

_Take care of them Dori, I want you all to be happy and healthy. Please promise me you will._

And he had promised.

He took his bed and moved it close to Nori, then fell asleep hugging his brother, who approached him in search of warmth.

*

The next morning, Ori carefully avoided talking and looking at Dori, managing to escape from him as soon as he could. Dori suffered greatly from that situation and soon became very grumpy and intractable. He did not respond to Balin's greeting, who stood looking at him in anguish, and decided to walk alone through the beautiful gardens of the elf house.  
But he didn't have time to walk down a driveway that Nori caught up with him and stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder.

"We have to talk" he said seriously looking him straight in the eye with his feline gaze.

Dori sensed all the seriousness of the moment, something rare on Nori's part, despite this, he tried to free himself.

"This is not the time Nori, I don't want to hear your silly chatter now"

"Instead you will have to do it, we must talk about Ori and the show you gave in front of everyone yesterday" Nori insisted keeping a firm grip on his brother.  
Dori took the red dwarf's hand and twisted it forcing the other to let go of his shoulder and move.

“You want to lecture me? Just you who have been wreaking havoc for years that I had to solve by trying to reassure Ori that his brother was not a criminal and that he loved him even though he was never home?"

“We are not talking about me now, but about you! Those things you said yesterday were very cruel and selfish. If Dwalin can woo Ori, if Balin can take him as an apprentice, it's not up to you to decide. Ori is old enough to make decisions, and certainly he is so that he no longer has to be under your constant mother hen protection!"

Dori pointed his finger at Nori menacingly as he looked at him with spite. Nori was really the last person who could lecture him and would not have accepted it from him.

“I don't accept this kind of speech from a hypocrite like you! I have always taken care of you as I promised to our mother, because you are my family, and I will always take care of you, even if you grow up or old until I die! With you I have failed several times, but with Ori it will not happen. Ori deserves to be happy and will be, I'll make it happen!"

At these words Nori got really angry and motioned for Dori to follow him. Dori prepared for a fight like when Nori was a teenager and wanted to challenge his authority, well aware that he could beat him at any time and situation thanks to his incredible strength. Indeed, Dori had to try to calm down otherwise he could have seriously injured his brother.

Nori led him on a path surrounded by hedges, then through a small pavilion, then again on a white cobblestone, finally he stopped in front of a small dome surrounded by ivy. On a bench Ori was crying in despair as he tossed papers and notebooks away from him. In front of him Balin was trying to console him by collecting his drawings and his writings and giving them back to him trying to get him to stop, but Ori was relentless.  
They were too far away to hear their words but it was clear what the central argument was.

Dori felt a painful grip in his heart as he saw his brother's sorry state, and Nori pointed at him eagerly as he looked at him with hatred.

"Here look, look how you reduced Ori!" He hissed to avoid being discovered "Does he seem happy?"

At that moment Balin took the small carved wooden casket that contained Ori's writing set in his hands. He tried to hand it to the young dwarf, but he politely refused it, shaking his head. Dori felt his eyes moisten at that gesture. The box had been a gift from him for Ori's twenty years, when Ori had begun to demonstrate his talent for writing and drawing. Dori had worked hard to get the money for that gift, and Ori had appreciated it so much that he almost made it a treasure. Since then he had never separated from that box and had always carried it with him, keeping it with an almost maniacal care.

Tears began to stream down Dori's face and Nori noticed it and felt a surge of pity towards his brother. Placing a hand on his back, he pulled him away from the scene and made him sit on the grass.

“You were a good big brother, Dori, your mom would be proud of you. You can still make things right with Ori, you know what you have to do"

To his surprise, Dori hugged him and held him close to him. Nori was moved and returned his brother's embrace with enthusiasm. They stayed there for a long time, Dori venting his pain in Nori's chest rocking him.

*

Dori waited impatiently as he walked in a circle on one of Rivendell's balconies. Every now and then he threw a quick glance at the stairs leading to a garden below, the only way to climb that kind of terrace. The appointment had been set for tea time, knowing that the elves and the hobbit would all be busy drinking who knows what fantastic and exotic blend of herbs, certainly accompanied by Gandalf and some curious dwarf.  
A very convenient time to discuss private matters without being disturbed.

Dori took another turn and looked at the stairs again. He was at least ten minutes early, despite this, he was waiting for the others to arrive as if they were half an hour late.  
He had asked Nori to warn all interested parties of that meeting before lunch, and now he really hoped that his rascal brother hadn't forgotten that little task he had entrusted to him.  
But after all it was Nori, was there really to be trusted?

 _It is an important family matter, he will never be so mean as to forget it!_ Dori thought, trying to give himself courage and hope.

Finally, he could see Balin's white hair climbing the stairs with some effort, followed by Dwalin's bald head. Dori tensed when he saw the warrior's enormous bulk, but tried to appear as calm and friendly as possible.

"Good afternoon, children of Fundin" He greeted them with kindness and elegance as was his usual.

Balin smiled softly at him with a lively look as Dwalin nodded at him without much courtesy.

"Why did you call us here?" Dwalin asked as he crossed his arms and exposed his steel muscles, the typical pose that promised so much pain if things went wrong.  
Dori was not intimidated, well aware of being able to fight against him on an equal footing or even surpass him in strength, despite being much more in the flesh than him.

"I wanted to discuss some things about you and my family, but we have to wait for the others to arrive"

"Things about ours and your family?" Balin repeated confusedly.

Dori did not answer and stood watching the stairs waiting. Balin began to smooth his beard as he mulled over his words, Dwalin instead leaned against a column and kept his menacing gaze fixed on Dori.  
It was not long when Nori and Ori arrived, the latter rather amazed to find those dwarves on the balcony with his older brother.

"Dori, what does that mean?" He asked shyly as Balin greeted him with a tender smile and Dwalin visibly softened as he walked towards him.

"I asked you to come here to try to resolve some issues that have arisen in recent days" He began with a refined tone, but a nudge and a look from Nori led him to decide to change his approach and be more direct.

“Okay then, I'll be clear: Ori I'm sorry I said those things yesterday and the other days before. You are no longer a child despite my contrary opinion, you are a young adult, and as such you have to start making adult decisions for your future" He turned to Balin who, having already guessed everything, smiled and nodded at him “Balin, you can take Ori as your apprentice if you are still interested, and always if Ori is. And you!" He pointed harshly at Dwalin "If you have serious intentions with my little brother, come forward and be a dwarf with a minimum of honor!"

Dwalin blushed conspicuously with anger. Everyone saw a succession of conflicting emotions distort his face, then the moment passed and the dwarf managed to regain control of himself. He just nodded as Ori ran to hug his older brother.

"Thanks Dori, I love you!"

Dori returned the hug with affection, then he began to instruct Ori on how to behave in a love affair, soon making the speech a sex education lesson. Balin, Nori and Dwalin immediately disappeared embarrassed to hear Dori talk about how Mahal had created the body of the dwarves in a certain way like all animals, and Ori very much wanted to sink underground to get out of that embarrassing situation.

When everything finally ended and Ori was able to go back to chatting and playing with the other dwarves without terrifying images haunting him, Dori sighed in relief and decided to join Bilbo and Gandalf at the large table under a beautiful pavilion where they were serving tea. Now that everything was settled, that Ori could begin his apprenticeship with Balin and that Dwalin was allowed to officially court him, no one would bother Dori and his quiet loneliness anymore.  
The thought of no longer having Balin around him smiling and listening to him whenever he could saddened him, but Dori's iron discipline immediately stifled that feeling by branding him stupid and harmful.  
Everything was back as before, nothing had changed -not so much- and it was better this way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally "someone" opens their eyes and begins to understand!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second part of this story :D  
> I thank everyone who has read it, thank you very much!   
> Remember to leave a kudos and a comment if you like!  
> See you below!
> 
> Oh you can find me here:  
> Tumblr: Estethell.tumblr.com  
> Twitter: twitter.com/Estethell

Dori had to admit with some bitterness that everything had changed.  
Now that Ori had his brother's permission to be in Dwalin's company he hardly noticed Dori's existence. Dwalin was a constant presence alongside the little dwarf and on those rare times that Ori remembered Dori, Dwalin was always there as a menacing shadow watching and listening to everything related to Ori.

Having settled the family matters, Nori had completely dedicated himself to Bofur, who clearly showed that he enjoyed Nori's attention and reciprocated the interest. Dori couldn't understand why those two of him didn't stop spinning around like two butterflies and finally didn't start courting each other. He had noticed the same kind of thought passing over Bifur's face, but he hadn't wanted to get too involved in it.

And then there was Balin.  
After giving Ori permission to become Balin’s apprentice and be courted by Dwalin, Dori expected Balin to walk away from him immediately. In short, there was no longer any reason to excuse Balin's interest in him, by now all the objectives had been achieved and he was no longer fundamental for anything.  
Yet Balin hadn't stopped circling him, in fact he had redoubled his efforts.

As if the victory had given him more courage, now Balin was no longer limited to being a constant and discreet presence at his side but tried to interact with him. Often he would ask for opinions or try to start a conversation on trivial topics, or show Dori something he had found or seen, or even take him a seat next to him at the elf table.  
Dori was more confused than ever.  
Ori was settled now, what else did Balin want?

Whenever Balin was kind to him, Nori was always ready to throw a wink at his brother, who didn't take that joke well and always looked away annoyed, but the echo of Nori's laughter accompanied by sharp ones from Bofur followed him everywhere.   
When Nori wasn't there to make fun of Dori, Ori would take over with strange and circumspect questions. On the rare times Ori remembered that he had a brother to pay attention to - Dori was so distressed by it - he never stopped talking about Balin by extolling his skills as a merchant or his noble lineage, or asking for opinions on the account. of him. Dori was always stunned by these strange speeches from Ori, he expected long monologues about Dwalin and how Ori adored him, instead it seemed as if Ori subjected him to a veiled interrogation to understand what he thought of Balin.   
When Dori tried to ask him about it, Ori just chuckled and played down or changed the subject. Balin did not seem to be aware of the situation, while Dwalin was not particularly happy with those talks, but on the other hand Dwalin never seemed to be happy except with Ori around.

So when the company decided to hastily leave Rivendell to avoid being blocked by the White Council's decisions, Dori was more confused than ever.  
Balin was leading the line with Thorin and Dori could hear a few words carried by the wind of the heavy speech they were making as they checked the path ahead. Balin occasionally turned to see the line following him, but Dori could swear his eyes lingered on him longer than they should.  
Or was he just imagining all this due to the constant pressure from Ori's questions and Nori's games?

For as long as Balin had to lead the company, Dori remained silent listening to the chatter of the other dwarves. Sometimes he would participate in some discussion to say his critical thinking, which was often not very welcome, but the other dwarves were always very polite not to let it leak out.   
Not too much at least.   
This didn't bother Dori because he was used to that kind of treatment, he had spent most of his life on the sidelines rejecting everyone and being rejected in turn, but now something had changed. He felt like an emptiness inside, a small dull pain that didn't stop hurting even though he tried to ignore it and think about something else.  
It was as if something was missing, and he attributed this feeling to Ori's sudden departure.

Suddenly his gaze met that of Balin who was looking back to talk to Fili. Balin's eyes softened and wrinkled the sides of his face as he smiled at him. Dori felt something strange and immensely hot suddenly arise in his chest, settle in his stomach and stay there without fading or disappearing. It seemed as if he had swallowed something with a very light consistency, but also voluminous, like a group of butterflies that moved in the air and changed shape depending on how they moved.  
Butterflies in the stomach.

And finally Dori understood what was happening and almost lost his breath.  
He blushed violently as he gasped for air, stopping suddenly and risking being overwhelmed by Gloin who walked right behind him.

“Mahal, what the hell is going on? Why did you stop?" Gloin asked furiously, but at the sight of Dori gasping red in the face, he stirred and immediately called Oin.

The others in the company stopped curiously as Oin rushed over to Dori and sat him down, feeling his forehead, throat and chest.

"I'm ... I'm fine, I just need ... some air!" Panted Dori trying to get air with the palm of his hand, but Oin did not believe him and continued to feel various parts of the body.

The other dwarves crowded close to the two as Ori and Nori approached concerned. Dori forced a smile trying to soothe them, then saw Balin behind them. He looked out of breath and very agitated, his worried gaze fixed on him. Dori blushed again and whirled around not to look at him as awareness flooded him and confusion left room for realization.

“You only have a small tachycardia, perhaps due to too much effort, but nothing to worry about. When we stop to rest, I'll make you an infusion, okay?"

Dori thanked the healer and got to his feet wiping his sweaty forehead. Ori and Nori made sure he was okay, then they decided to share Dori's luggage in their backpacks. Dori tried to oppose strongly but it was all in vain. Nori had to do a lot of fiddling with his backpack to make room, which made Dori suspicious because none of them had bags so full of stuff, while Dwalin decided to carry the load for Ori. Eventually, Dori continued the march with an empty backpack while his two brothers walked by and chatted with him to distract him. Balin would turn to check that he was okay every few minutes, and once he nearly stumbled, infuriating Dwalin who walked behind him, making poor Dori blush every time.

When Thorin finally decided it was time to stop and rest, Dori immediately sat on the sidelines and tried to regain control of himself.

_Dear Mahal, what the hell happened? Oh Gods, I can't believe it, not me, not now!_

The others looked at him with apprehension as they prepared the camp for the night, who was in charge of the fire, who was in charge of the wood and who was cooking. After lighting the fire, Oin visited Dori again confirming his first diagnosis and gave him some ground leaves to infuse in water to drink before sleeping. Soon after, Ori and Nori joined him and wanted to ascertain his condition.

“Are you okay, Dori?”

"Don't worry Ori, Dori is just pretending because he's been feeling lonely and abandoned since you have been in courtship with Dwalin!"

"Dori, are you really-"

“Ah, shut up Nori, you just talk nonsense. Don't believe him Ori, I'm fine. It was just a failure!"

"Or something else... or someone else…"

Dori glared at Nori who was giggling while Ori didn't quite understand the allusions just made. Dori took a proud stance and straightened his back as he avoided looking at them.

“I don't know what you are talking about. I only had a slight faint, but it has already passed. Have you got nothing to do but stay here with me? The camp does not set up alone!"

“Look at him well Ori, this is the typical dwarf who has noticed that he has fallen in love with someone but struggles to admit it because of his immense pride. Observe him, he could serve you as the protagonist of some of your novels"

“WHAT???”

Dori screamed at the top of his lungs in disbelief and embarrassment as Ori widened his eyes and opened his mouth in amazement, then snapped it shut to give way to a big smile. Everyone turned to look at the Ri brothers and then went back to their chores shaking their heads.  
Nori was laughing like a madman now as he looked at the distraught, ruddy face of his shocked brother.

“Dear brother, you really are a desperate case! Come Ori, let's leave him to his discoveries!"

“Dori, I'm so happy for you. You're finally opening yourself up to others” Ori exclaimed standing up and following his brother.

"I don't... you two... I..." He stammered inconsistently caught off guard, but now the two brothers were too far away to hear him.

He stared at the other dwarves working with his mouth open and dazed eyes for a very long time, then he decided to recover and reflect on what had happened.

Was he in love? With Balin? Him, an adult dwarf completely devoted to his brothers and to work? He who had never loved anyone in his life but his family, his work and himself?  
It was not possible.  
Yet Nori was right, and he too understood it, but it didn't make any sense anyway.

Why Balin?  
Was it because he was the only one who laughed at his sour jokes and listened to his complaints without getting irritated? Or maybe because his constant presence, his veiled concern, his smiles and his kindness had broken through Dori's thick armor? Adding also his elegance, his intelligence, his noble bearing, his care for aesthetics, Dori had no doubt: he had fallen under the enemy's attacks.

Perhaps that was why Balin had continued to stand by him all this time, had tried to interact with him and had taken his brother as his apprentice. Maybe that was why he looked at him all the time, he smiled sweetly at him and was kind to him.  
Perhaps because Balin felt something about him too, for much longer than Dori knew.  
This thought made Dori blush again and his heart pounding. Was Balin trying to figure out if he could woo him without receiving a resounding refusal? Maybe he was slowly scratching his armor and then giving it the final thrust and smashing it to pieces.

Dori buried his face in his hands as a strong feeling of satisfaction and arousal spread throughout his body. So this was how he felt when someone took a real interest in you and started wooing you. Dori had never experienced such a thing even though he had been the subject of many courts, which often ended after a short time.

The thought of all the poor dwarves rejected by him brought him back down to earth.  
He had always had a bad temper and from an early age everyone had badly tolerated his attitude. There was not a single dwarf who had managed to stay close to him more than he should, bored and irritated to death by his constant complaints and criticisms of him. His pessimism crowned an attitude that was nothing short of heavy that he himself recognized as extremely difficult to bear.  
Dori knew what he was and he accepted it, but Balin?

Balin had had a glimpse of the worst sides of his behavior also by Dori's will, hoping that he would immediately walk away like the others, but Balin hadn't. Now Dori was scared that Balin didn't understand what trouble he was getting into, what kind of dwarf he was trying to bond with.  
But most of all Dori was afraid that Balin would break his heart, that he would become attached to the old dwarf and then be alone and desperate.

Too many questions with no answers.  
Dori's mind was so confused and full of questions that he soon had a strong headache and he had to stop ruminating on everything that had happened, just staring at the industrious dwarves who were finishing up setting up the camp for the night.  
Bombur called everyone for dinner and Dori got up reluctantly to join them and get a bowl of soup before Bombur ate it all.

As he suspected, as soon as he turned to look for a seat Balin caught his attention and pointed to an edge of the blanket where he was sitting. Dori didn't have the energy to resist that situation and pretend to be a proud, lonely grumpy dwarf, so he walked over to the old dwarf and snuggled up on the blanket.

“How do you feel? You seem to be doing better since we camped"

"Yes, Oin helped me by giving me some herbs for the infusion. I hope to feel better tomorrow so as not to delay the march"

Balin smiled softly at him and ate a spoonful of soup.

"Don't worry about that, you just think about getting well"

Dori felt his cheeks blush and concentrated his attention totally on the soup, eating it with large spoonfuls, but trying to maintain a certain attitude and not stain his beautiful travel tunic. They remained silent eating their dinner calmly, listening to the general chatter of the other dwarves.

Fili and Kili were squabbling over which of the two was braver in the escape from the orcs, trying to make a good impression on Thorin's bored eyes. Bilbo, on the other hand, was talking amiably with Bofur while Nori watched them irritably, unable to attract the attention of his partner.  
Suddenly Balin sighed and pointed briefly with a spoon to the other side of the field.

“Aren't they cute together? Look at them, who would have thought so, the rude warrior and the sweet scribe. They couldn't be more different than that, yet they seem to complement each other”

Dori looked up from the now nearly empty bowl and looked over the crackling fire at two figures sitting on a small stone. Ori chatted non-stop leaning on Dwalin's muscular shoulder, who was totally focused on listening to his companion and smiled at his words. From time to time Ori laid a hand on him and Dwalin took it to cover it with quick little kisses, which made Ori giggle with happiness.  
That scene warmed Dori's heart who felt flooded with a strong joy for his little brother and smiled openly.

“Yes, yes I am. I am so glad that Ori has found the right person for himself, even if I never imagined that he was a warrior like Dwalin!"

"Yeah, it would seem that opposites work very well in relationships…"

Dori shifted his astonished gaze to Balin waiting for him to finish the sentence, but the other dwarf just held his gaze and smiled, obviously omitting much of what he really meant. Dori blushed like a tomato and looked away focusing again on his bowl, eating the last bite while he nodded and tried to stop his mad heart. He heard Balin chuckle softly and say something, but the words were soon interrupted by Thorin's thundering command ordering everyone to go straight to sleep for the next day's march, which would be longer and more exhausting to make up for the time lost that day. 

Dori felt guilty and hunched his back tired, but Balin tried to cheer him up by placing a hand on his shoulder and smiling at him. The touch of that hand felt like liquid lava on Dori's skin and clothes, so he quickly took his leave and hurried to reach his bed.  
Before going to sleep, Dori took the infusion that Oin had prepared for him and looked for a long time at the dark area where he knew that Balin was sleeping while he sipped the steaming tea from his cup.  
He felt he had gotten himself into a lot of trouble.

*

Dori clung to the wizard's staff with all his might, as if his life depended on it.  
Indeed, his life was depending on it, and not just his.

Suspended in the air and clinging to Gandalf's magic staff that miraculously was supporting his weight and that of Ori who was trying not to slip by clinging to one of his boots, Dori was invoking all the deities he knew so as not to fall into the void and carry the his beloved little brother.

Everything had degenerated that morning, when they had decided to undertake the journey even with the pouring rain that made the small mountain pass slippery. They had been involved in the struggle between two stone giants, they had camped in a cave that turned out to be a trap, they had been captured and beaten by the goblins, then they had fled their rotten city, and now they were desperately trying to save themselves from the ambush of the orcs.

The branch on which Dori had perched and where he had dragged a frightened Ori had not supported their weight and was broken. They would have fallen into the void crashing to the ground had it not been for the quick reflexes of the wizard and of Dori himself, who had grabbed the end of his staff and now clung to it with all his strength.  
No one had noticed the little tragedy that was happening behind them, they were too busy to worry about the fate of their king who was defeated and torn apart by the enemy.

Dori felt his grip become slippery on the polished wood as he tried to bend his foot to keep his boot and his brother with him. They were in a desperate situation, they were looking death in the face and Dori didn't know whether to cry or scream or both.  
This wasn't how he wanted his life and his brother's to end, not after all the sacrifices he had made, not after Ori finally found happiness, not after seeing Nori fall in love with a respectable dwarf, not after that he himself had finally discovered what love outside of the family was.

He closed his eyes and squeezed them as he struggled to pull himself up not to lose his grip, but his hands too sweaty from the effort and fear made him lose another precious centimeters sliding painfully.  
Below him he heard Ori's strangled moan swinging his legs desperately in hopes of finding a foothold that didn't exist, followed by a horror-laden whisper.

"I don't want to die!"

Dori's eyes began to moisten as he screamed in his mind that he didn't want to die there in that horrible way either, with the orcs slowly killing their king as the other dwarves watched helplessly knowing that they would be next.  
He opened his eyes now swollen with tears and looked up at the burning trees. Dwalin hung on a nearly detached branch and screamed like a wounded animal as he watched in anguish as the wargs bit a now exhausted and unconscious Thorin. Dori felt tears roll down his cheeks as he watched Dwalin's pain of not being able to help his king and longtime friend.

Bilbo was trying to get to his feet to run to help Thorin, and Dori thought he was crazy. The other dwarves watched the scene in amazement, except one.   
Balin had turned to look at them as he reached out of his dead branch in hopes of reaching another branch to get closer. Dori's eyes widened when he saw that Balin was screaming his name and trying to reach him without success, his face completely twisted with fear and terror.

Dori closed his eyes squeezing them tightly as he heard Balin calling him desperately and his grip slipped again, bringing him terribly close to the end of the stick.

"MR GANDALF!" He screamed in despair, but that wasn't the name that bounced bully in his mind and that he wanted so much to scream.

He looked again at Balin as he tried to pull himself up onto another branch. His beard had caught on a twig but he ignored it and yanked hard at the hair, tearing off a few strands without batting an eye as he frantically tried to reach the next branch.  
It was all in vain, Dori knew, he was about to die, his hold wouldn't last much longer, but Balin continued to advance without stopping.

“Dori, hold on, please Dori, don't give up. Hold on!" He screamed like a mantra.

Dori's vision blurred with tears as he thought how foolish it was to doubt Balin, how foolish it was to be so proud that he couldn't accept his feelings for him, how he would never have a chance to talk or love him.

Suddenly Gandalf sighed in relief and tilted his cane and Dori lost his grip and fell into space. He heard Ori's terrified edges as he plunged into space, accompanied by Balin's heartbreaking screams, and then he heard his voice too and was amazed at how shrill it was. He felt a hollow form in his stomach and his dizziness made him dizzy as sheer terror took hold of him.

_I'm dying. Mahal be kind to me, I'm about to die!_

Then he saw her and his breath caught in his throat.  
A giant eagle was aiming straight at them, clawed legs spreading out ready to grab them. It was not a soft rescue, Dori was sure he would have a lot of bruises the next day, but dear Mahal, he would also have the next day!

The eagle that had caught them made them circle in the air to the great fear of both, then another eagle caught them in flight making them land on its back. Dori clung with all his strength to the plumage of the bird while with one hand he held tightly to Ori's robes to keep him close to him.

He heard a riot of screams of amazement, terror, victory and anger as they walked away from the cliff, then Dori buried his face in the soft feathers of the eagle and concentrated only on his breathing.

He was alive, Ori was alive, they were safe!

*

When they finally got off the Carrock, Thorin immediately ordered a makeshift camp to be set up to rest with whatever they could find. The whole company was exhausted, dirty and in pain, but happy to still be alive at and all together. Oin and Gloin set about lighting a small fire with the little wood they found, while Nori and Bofur were dispatched to look for more wood. Dwalin and Kili went hunting while Bombur gathered water from the river to make a meager stew of whatever they would bring. Thorin sat by the fire resting while Gandalf scolded him harshly about practically everything he had done since he left Rivendell. Bifur was busy recovering some edible herb to throw in the stew. The others were busy removing all the stones around the bonfire to make the place where they were supposed to sleep more comfortable.

Dori wiped his sweaty forehead as he sat up in the corner, his hands smeared with dirt that had penetrated his nails. He was still upset by everything that had happened that morning, but now that they were safe, especially Ori, he was calmer. He watched his brother chat amiably with Fili and decided that he could get away briefly into the forest.

He walked into the trees surrounding the Carrock and hid behind one of them to pee. He thanked Mahal for not having made it through all the hustle and bustle of that day, well aware that no one would have laughed at him for such a thing in that particular situation, but it would be nothing short of unpleasant to have the stench of urine on him for the rest of travel.

When he had finished he stretched and came out of his hiding place trying to see the small bright dot of the fire in the trees so as not to get lost. As he walked through the vegetation, he heard the sharp crack of a broken branch coming from behind some trees. Intrigued, he walked over and peered behind the log without being seen.  
Balin was crouched on the ground while digging with a stick around the base of a large cream-colored mushroom, evidently with the intention of picking it up. In the hem of his tunic he carried other mushrooms of various colors, at first sight all edible.

Dori watched for a moment as Balin fumbled with the mushroom, his mind returning to the moment when he was about to fall off the cliff and Balin was trying in every way to reach him. He vividly remembered his gaze full of terror and despair, the almost crazy desire to reach him, to save him, and how he had sacrificed locks of his beard to go from one branch to another.  
At a quick glance Balin's beard looked intact, he probably had found a way to arrange it in such a way as to hide the small wound.

Dori braced himself and stepped out into the open. When Balin saw him, he smiled softly as usual and pulled the mushroom off the ground, showing it to Dori.

"I'm picking mushrooms for Bombur stew, in the hope it doesn't come out too bland" Then he stood up putting the booty on the ground and wiping the dirt off his tunic "It seems you’re fine"

"The fright has passed"

“Yes, it wasn't nice” Balin admitted, looking down. “I think I've lost a few years of my life on that cliff. It was terrible, but now we're all fine and that's the important thing, isn't it?"

He smiled again, one of those sweet and friendly smiles that the old dwarf often reserved only for Dori. Dori's heart melted, and so did all the tension and fear he had felt that day. All the doubts, the uncertainties, the fussiness, everything slipped away like water on stone while he gave way to the strong will to live.  
Dori spent a moment to hug Balin and sink his face into his soft, fragrant beard.

“Balin, I…”

“Oh lad, don't worry. We're all upset, you don't have to be embarrassed” His tone of voice was as reassuring as his hand rhythmically stroking Dori's back.  
Dori took advantage of that moment and stayed for a few moments to be lulled into that embrace, then moved slightly away to look Balin in his eyes.

"Goes better?" The old dwarf asked smiling, and Dori gave in under that tender gaze.

He moved quickly and pressed his lips to Balin's in a tender kiss. The white dwarf was shocked by that sudden gesture, and Dori immediately walked away blushing to the tips of his ears. Balin smiled again and rested his forehead on Dori's.

"You don't know how long I hoped this moment would come"

“I have a bad temper” Dori began carefully avoiding Balin's gaze “I am whiny, cynical and critical. I'm very pessimistic..."

"I know" Balin chuckled as he hugged him.

“… and I hate many things. And I'm also very pretentious. And I love refined things..."

“I know”

“… and I'm very grumpy, with everyone. And I tend to hate everyone. And…"

Balin hugged Dori and gave him a little kiss on the lips, silencing him.

"I know. I know everything, you have a bad temper and that's why I like you, I chose you for this, for your character!"

Dori sighed in relief and surrendered to his embrace.  
And he finally had a reason not to hate his temper.

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long live the story is over!! Thanks for reading, you have made me very happy ><  
> To stave off their curiosity, Balin and Dwalin got into a fight because Dwalin told Balin of his interest in courting Ori and Balin objected knowing that such an act would forever compromise his chance of having some kind of connection with Dori. Eventually Thorin and Gandalf came up with the idea of Ori's apprenticeship, finally finding an agreement!  
> Yes, I had a lot of fun writing such an intractable Dori and I loved Balin's kindness and kindness very much :3

**Author's Note:**

> The second chapter with the ending will come very soon!!


End file.
